<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Safe Place by lilyblack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785732">A Safe Place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyblack/pseuds/lilyblack'>lilyblack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Female Empowerment, Female Friendship, Fluff, Gay Undertones, Gen, Goddesses, Hurt/Comfort, Original work - Freeform, Sweet, Witchcraft, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyblack/pseuds/lilyblack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You can run from abuse my love, the Goddesses will keep you safe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Safe Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What is true to be said is that not everyone is happy. Some have it bad in life, and it is them that this story is about. For those of you who recognized themselves in those words, let me tell you a secret: some nights, when your heart is in the right place, and the stars are too, the Goddesses come to you. They pick over the thread of your life, offer you a new destiny. Then, they keep on manifesting every day. Persephone and Brigid are the flowers that grow next to your door, Selene and Mani are the moons watching over you, Sappho and Saraswati are the songs stuck in your head... They all picked you to care for you.</p><p>The reason I know this is because I listened to Feng Po Po whisper the story of Selyra and Ozasa.</p><p>Selyra before the Goddesses was one of those unhappy girls, but the story of her life before is not the one that is important. What matters is the deities saw her in pain and decided to change it. They brushed her tears and pushed her on her new path.</p><p>They told her it was time. Time to run away. And so she did. She ran. She ran through towns and forests and fields and valleys. She ran. Locks of her hair falling from her bun, lungs burning every breath she took, legs barely carrying her until she couldn't it anymore. Her knees gave in under her weight and she fell on the ground. She felt exhaustion wash over her body as she laid there on the ground, not even able to keep her lids open.</p><p>After a few minutes, Selyra had gathered enough strength to open up her eyes. She was greeted by a blue sky not even disrupted by a single cloud. Then she proceeded to sit up as she took in the landscape surrounding her. The girl realized she had tripped on a field right after the edge of a forest. The grass she was sitting on went as far as her eyes could see. A house was standing in the middle of it, next to a barn and an old building which, as far as she could tell in the distance, was in ruin.</p><p>The air was back to circulating normally in her lungs when she heard a noise coming from behind her from the forest. She turned around in hope of seeing an animal, only for her gaze to fall on another woman who stopped in her track as soon as she saw Selyra.</p><p>Immediately, panic filled her. She needed to run. She couldn't stay here. What if this girl made her go back?</p><p>She almost moved when she heard an almost inaudible whisper and an unnatural sense of calmness washed over her body, which allowed her to take in the face of the other girl. Surprise was written on her features. Her jaw slightly hanging, her brows furrowed and had big brown eyes that were wide open. She seemed to recover a little from her shock as she opened her mouth to question the girl who was still on the ground.</p><p>"I'm sorry but who are you? And how did you find this place?"</p><p>"My name is Selyra. I- I wasn't looking for this place. I was running and I just arrived here."</p><p>"Interesting." She said, holding out her hand to help Selyra up, a smile on her face. "Come on let's get you some hot tea you look like you could use some. I'm Ozasa."</p><p>Selyra hesitated a second before taking her hand, but Ozasa had managed to be nice with only the few sentences said. She felt a warm and happy feeling with the other girl's hand in her own.</p><p>She realized her legs were still weak from all the running when Ozasa lead her in the house she had seen earlier.</p><p>The house smelt like cinnamon, rose, and lemon. The decoration was quite surprising. Items gathered outside such as branches, herbs, crystals, and shells were everywhere. The house was very well lit, yet there were too many candles to count. Even though some people might have found the house messy with all the items laying around, Selyra found that to be oddly comforting.</p><p>Ozasa only let go of her hand once they were in the kitchen to make the tea. Selyra decided to sit to relieve her sore muscles. It only took a few seconds before a black cat came greeting her. She picked it up and started to pet it. The other girl was swirling around the kitchen, picking all the stuff she needed, humming a soft tune.</p><p>"This is Eurydice." She pointed at the cat, waiting for the water to boil. "You know" She paused, "You're the first person I've seen in a while. The Goddesses usually protect this place. They won't let anyone come in." When she saw the confused look on Selyra's face, she continued. "I helped them a long time ago, so they decided to offer me this. A safe place from the world! This is why I was quite surprised to see you here."</p><p>There was a moment when Selyra looked Ozasa pour the hot water on the cups, when she decided to talk.</p><p>"Are you a witch?"</p><p>"Yes, I am."</p><p>Selyra had heard of witch. Witch was what people called girls they didn't like. It had taken quite a long time to figure out witches were actually girls who did magic, who talked with the deities, who found magic from nature; but she always thought they couldn't be so good. At least not from what everyone said. Selyra was quite impressed by the beautiful girl sitting in front of her. In her twenty-three years on this Earth, she had never seen a witch. She was brought back to reality by Ozasa's voice.</p><p>"I don't know why you are here, and if you don't want to talk about it, I understand, but you have the Goddesses' protection thrust upon you. You can stay here for however long you want to. Even forever if that is what you really want, I won't mind a bit of company."</p><p>Staying here? Yes, why not. This place was safe she had said, which meant no one could hurt her here. And she could see a happy future with Ozasa. She had been nicer to her than most people in the last 10 years, and she hadn't even known her for more than an hour. Also the warm feeling hadn't left her since she had taken her hand, and it was a very nice feeling.</p><p>"Yes" she smiled, "I think I would love that."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>